


keep all good company

by sweetillusion



Series: you've got friends you can trust [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetillusion/pseuds/sweetillusion
Summary: A snapshot of three different mornings.





	keep all good company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifestillgoeson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifestillgoeson/gifts).

> Written for [this tumblr prompt](https://onesweetillusion.tumblr.com/post/187871228071/can-you-write-some-fluffy-morning-cuddling-id)! 
> 
> This is technically part of my larger poly BoRhap series, but it can also be read as a standalone as there's no real plot involved with the series (yet).

Gwil always wakes first. It’s a habit long borne of his tendency to go for early morning runs. He sometimes wishes he was capable of sleeping in longer, that he could curl up under the warm sheets with his arms around Ben. But his internal clock always wakes him up early.

He sighs and kisses Ben’s bare shoulder, smiling when Ben murmurs and hugs the pillow tighter. No matter how many times he wakes up to this sight, he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it.

Gwil is quiet as he slips out of bed and pads into the kitchen. Frankie perks up when she sees him coming, her tail wagging a mile a minute.

“Hi, sweet girl,” he cooes, scratching at her ears.

Gwil starts up the coffee maker while he looks around for Frankie’s leash so he can take her outside. He clips her leash onto her collar and smiles when she plods happily beside him as they make their way out the door.

Frankie’s a good dog and Gwil’s happy that Ben has her. He doesn’t even mind being the one to take her for a morning walk. It’s a nice way for Gwil to wake up and start his day, and he’s always happy to let Ben sleep in a little longer.

Once their leisurely morning walk is over, he urges Frankie back into the apartment. She gives a couple of soft woofs as he bends down to fill her food and water bowls, her toenails clicking against the floor as she prances around her food dish.

Gwil smiles as he pours two cups of coffee and heads back in the direction of the bedroom. Ben’s already awake, yawning and stretching, and Gwil takes a moment to admire the play of muscles in his shoulders and arms.

“Morning,” he says, handing Ben a cup.

They like to have coffee first thing in the morning, just enough to wake them up before their traditional run. Gwil always brews a pot of tea once they’re back from their run, something that pairs nicely with whatever he ends up making for breakfast.

He sets his own cup of coffee on a table and rifles through the wardrobe for his workout clothes. He hears the sheets rustling as Ben slides out of bed and pads over to the closet.

They make quick work of dressing and lacing up their shoes, and then they’re out the door and off on a five mile run. Running has never really been Ben’s thing, but he’s taken up morning runs with Gwil all the same. Gwil’s happy for it. It’s one more thing they can bond over and he likes spending these mornings with Ben running by his side.

“You have a lot of energy this morning,” Ben says, once they’ve stopped to cool down. He lets out a hefty sigh and smiles at Gwil, his face pink from exertion. 

“Still have some left,” Gwil says. He stretches and begins the walk back to their apartment, sending a coy look over his shoulder. “Maybe you can come up with a way to help me work off all this energy.”

Ben laughs and whacks him on the arm. “I have a few suggestions that might work,” he teases.

They banter about it the entire walk back, and they’re still laughing as they make their way into the apartment. Gwil immediately goes off to shower, smiling when he hears Ben start fawning over Frankie. Ben is still sitting on the floor with Frankie wiggling around in his lap when Gwil reenters the kitchen.

“Your turn in the shower,” he says. “I’ll start breakfast in the meantime.”

Gwil sets to work brewing a pot of tea and pulling vegetables and eggs out of the refrigerator. He makes two omelets, chopping up some spinach, peppers, mushrooms, and tomatoes to mix inside. He sprinkles each omelet liberally with cheese before sliding them onto a plate. 

He brings them out into their makeshift dining room when he hears the shower turn off. Ben emerges dressed in a pair of jeans and a soft grey t-shirt, his hair a little damp.

“Smells amazing,” Ben says, kissing Gwil before plopping into a chair and reaching for a cup of tea.

“One of these days I’ll teach you to make an omelet,” Gwil says. He cuts into his own and the flavors burst on his tongue, tasting especially delicious after such a great morning workout.

“No need when I have you around to cook for me,” Ben says.

“You make it sound like a sure thing,” Gwil jokes.

Ben pauses and sends a shy look Gwil’s way. “I hope it is,” he says, and it comes out more like a question than anything else.

Gwil thinks about a lifetime of waking up next to Ben, of taking Frankie for walks in the parks, and early mornings runs before breakfast. It’s something he desperately wants to be permanent.

He smiles, placing a hand on Ben’s arm. “It is,” he says, knowing deep in his soul that he’ll be here for as long as Ben wants him. “It’s definitely a sure thing.”

Joe cherishes the mornings he gets to spend with Rami. Ever since his Oscar win, Rami is so busy with interviews and filming that there are days where Joe barely gets to see him. He considers it a good day if he and Rami even share the same bed at night.

It’s frustrating sometimes. He thought moving in together would mean he’d see more of Rami instead of less. After years of long distance and spending months filming on location, Joe was looking forward to being able to spend multiple days in a row with Rami.

Now it’s incredibly rare that he gets to see Rami for a full week or weekend at a time. Joe is incredibly proud of everything Rami has accomplished, but that means the time they do get to spend together is even more valuable.

Which is why Joe loves mornings like this one. 

He wakes to a faceful of Rami’s curls and the sound of Rami snuffling in his sleep. There’s something so intimate about being able to see Rami in this state of just waking up, where he’s warm and sleepy and snuggly.

Joe tightens his arms around Rami and buries his face in Rami’s shoulder. They have no plans for the day, and he hopes he can convince Rami to spend the morning in bed.

“You awake, sweetheart?” he whispers.

“Now I am,” Rami says. His voice is still rough with sleep and Joe finds it unbearably adorable. He may be biased, though, because he finds so much about Rami adorable. 

He nuzzles into the skin of Rami’s neck with a smile. “You want some coffee?”

Rami grumbles and snuggles back against Joe. “No, I want to cuddle.”

“I can’t argue with that,” Joe agrees. He throws a leg over Rami’s side and curls closer to the warmth Rami’s emitting. He slides one hand underneath Rami’s t-shirt, resting a hand against the flat planes of Rami’s stomach.

He likes holding Rami close enough that he can feel his heartbeat. Likes trying to match his breathing with Rami’s, to slot their legs and arms together until they’re so tangled neither of them can move.

“Can we just stay like this?” Rami murmurs around a yawn. 

“For as long as you want,” Joe promises.

They do stay like that, dozing on and off for the better part of an hour. Joe eventually rouses them both with soft, sleepy kisses scattered across the line of Rami’s shoulders and the curve of his collarbone.

When they make their way out of the bedroom, they don’t end up going too far. Rami curls up on the sofa while Joe grabs them some coffee and bagels. There are mornings where they like going out for brunch, mostly to satiate Rami’s yearning for overpriced and overly fancy food and cocktails.

But they seem to be of the same mind this morning. Neither of them want to venture outdoors. Joe’s more than happy to cuddle on the sofa with his boyfriend. He can’t think of a better way to spend a lazy weekend morning.

The thought resurfaces when he comes back into the living room to find Rami wearing one of the hoodies he’s stolen from Joe, the sleeves curled over his wrists as he flicks through the channels on the TV. He ends up settling on a nature documentary, muting the sound and tossing the remote off to the side.

“Hey, beautiful,” Joe says, handing him a bagel and coffee.

“Hey, yourself,” Rami says, smiling as he sips his coffee gratefully. 

Sometimes he finds the small, domestic habits they share more revealing and tender than any physical affection. The fact that they’ve been together long enough that Joe knows how Rami takes his coffee and how much cream cheese he wants on his bagel says more than an endearment or confession of love ever could.

He looks at Rami and feels an all-encompassing love consume him. He loves everything about Rami in this moment, from the way his curls messily fall into his forehead now that there’s no product to hold them back and the way he’s wearing Joe’s clothes even though they’re slightly too big for him.

“So I was thinking we could just spend the day lazing around,” Joe says. He holds up his phone and waves it at Rami. “We have Postmates to deliver us some food when we get hungry, and I have a queue of shows loaded up on Netflix. What do you say? Want to spend a lazy Saturday with me?”

Rami nods. “Sounds perfect.”

Later, when Rami’s cuddled up against his chest, half paying attention to the TV and half nodding off as Joe runs his fingers through his curls, Joe hopes that they can spend more mornings just like this one. As much fun as it is to go out with Rami on his arm, he enjoys these private, quiet moments so much more.

It’s not often all four of them get to spend a morning together. With half of them in New York and the other half in London, getting together is almost impossible.

After awards season ended, they all promised that they’d make time for each other. But as the months passed, it became harder and harder to find available time in their schedules.

Rami knows that he’s to blame for a lot of the distance between them. His schedule has been packed full for months now, though he also knows Ben has been similarly busy. It’s difficult enough for only two of them to meet up, let alone all four.

But they’re finally all together and Rami isn’t going to lose any time lamenting the respective issues keeping them apart. Not when he has better things to do. They already spent the previous night catching up, in more ways than one, and Rami doesn’t want to waste the rest of the day they have planned together.

“Ready to go?” he asks Gwil, running a hand along his arm.

Gwil smiles at him and gives him a quick kiss. “Sure, just let me get my things.”

Rami and Gwil set off to the farmer’s market to pick up some fresh produce for brunch. They have a long list of items between them, and they chat amiably as they walk through the aisles and peruse the stalls. Rami slips his hand through Gwil’s arm at one point, and he feels lucky that he’s able to do this. That while Joe is the love of his life, it’s worked out so that he gets Gwil and Ben as well. 

When they get back to the apartment Rami’s renting while he’s in London, he finds that Joe and Ben are both awake. Frankie jumps around at their feet and Rami bends down to pet her and smother her with kisses. 

“Hey,” Ben greets, pulling them both into a hug. He kisses each of them after, and Rami smiles when Ben has to stand on his toes to reach Gwil.

“What’d you get?” Joe asks, trying to peek in the bags. Gwil keeps them out of his way, grinning when Joe pouts.

“You’ll have to be patient,” Gwil says.

Joe looks over at Rami beseechingly and Rami pretends to ignore him in favor of scratching Frankie under the chin.

“Everyone hates me,” Joe whines. 

Ben pats him on the shoulder. “You’ll get over it.”

Rami laughs and hefts the rest of the grocery totes into the kitchen. He starts pulling out bundles of herbs, a carton of eggs, a freshly baked loaf of bread, and several containers of fresh fruit. 

“Poached eggs or waffles?” Rami asks, looking over their ingredients. “Whatever we don’t eat today we can make tomorrow.”

Gwil kisses him temple, and he already smells of the strawberries he’s been cutting. “Let’s do waffles,” he says. 

Gwil and Rami move seamlessly around each other as they prepare breakfast. Ben and Joe occasionally pop into the kitchen to check on them and in Joe’s case, try to steal some food. Once there’s a plate of waffles sitting on the counter, Ben pops the cork of a champagne bottle and makes them all a cocktail.

Rami insists that they eat at the dining room table he specifically bought for this occasion. There’s something sweetly domestic about sitting down with three of the most important people in his life to share a meal he cooked himself.

“I want to make a toast,” Rami says, lifting his glass. Joe sighs from where he’s already cutting into his waffle, but he raises his glass with the rest of them. “To all four of us surviving everything thrown at us and coming out stronger. I’m glad we’re able to be together and that the love between us is as strong as ever.”

“Agreed,” Gwil says with a soft smile. 

Rami knows that later they’ll go their separate ways. He and Joe will return to their life together in New York, but he’s happy he gets these stolen moments. He never would have imagined life working out like this, but he knows better than to complain. 

Right now, everything is perfect.


End file.
